Delenn
Delenn was the Minbari ambassador to Babylon 5 and a founder of the Interstellar Alliance. History Pre-Metamorphosis Early Life Delenn was born on Minbar into the Religious Caste, a member of the Mir Clan. Not long after she was born, her mother entered the Sisters of Valeria. Delenn would see her only twice in her whole life. She missed her greatly, but respected her mother's decision, recognizing it as a great honor. As a small child, her father used to carry her on his shoulder to temple. The day he told her she had become too big was the first day she realized she would lose him one day.Grey 17 is Missing As an older child, Delenn befriended Shaal Mayan, who even as a child loved poetry. Delenn remained close to Mayan as they grew up, with Mayan eventually becoming an accomplished poet.The War Prayer Joining the Council After years of training and study on Minbar, she was chosen to be an acolyte to the Grey Council. At the time she first came aboard, the great Minbari leader Dukhat lead the Council. After he prompted a response from Delenn that embarrassed the rest of the Council members, he decided to take her on as his personal aide and chosen disciple. She studied under him to become Satai, a member of the Grey Council. In one of her first sessions of the Grey Council, before she was formally inducted, Delenn heard Lenonn's appeal for support of the Anla'Shok. Though it was inappropriate, Dukhat allowed Delenn to offer her advice on the matter. Lenonn warned that the prophecies of Valen regarding the return of the Shadows was drawing near. Delenn suggested an expedition be sent to the Shadow's ancient homeworld of Z'ha'dum to see if they were there. When the warriors on the Council rejected this, Dukhat decided the Council itself would investigate. The ship bearing the Grey Council went in secret with only a couple of support vessels. En route, Delenn discovered Dukhat had arranged for some equipment to be brought aboard to provide for an alien atmosphere. Delenn suspected Dukhat was in contact with the elusive Vorlons, but he did not respond outright.In the Beginning... Delenn was inducted into the Grey Council during the voyage. During her initiation ceremony, she was presented with a Triluminary, which glowed brightly as she brought her hand near it. After the ceremony, she asked Dukhat about this, but before he could answer an alarm sounded. The Council came together to see what the alert was about. A fleet of unknown vessels had been shadowing their ships. The Minbari ships turned to approach the alien fleet, opening their gun ports in a traditional sign of respect. Delenn believed the ships were human in origin, a race the Minbari Federation had not actually encountered before. The Council also noticed nearby ships belonging to the Soul Hunters--who only came where there was great death. The human ships opened fire on the Minbari vessels, causing severe damage before exiting into hyperspace. Dukhat was critically injured. He spoke to Delenn as he lay dying, but at the time she did not hear his message, as she was in shock over what happened. He died moments later. The surviving Council was split on what to do, with Delenn casting the deciding vote--to pursue the humans and wipe them out completely.In the Beginning...Atonement After he rage cooled, Delenn realized there could be no stopping what she had ordered. The Religious and Warrior Castes were both united in a single desire: to destroy the human race completely. Thus began the Earth-Minbari War. The Earth-Minbari War Delenn quickly came to regret her decision, but she could not turn back the tide that had been unleashed. With far greater technology, the Minbari easily outmatched the Earth Alliance. Delenn knew that the war would continue to escalate into a full genocide, but felt powerless to stop it. At the same time, she was contacted by Kosh and Ulkesh of the Vorlon Empire, who had been dwelling inside Dukhat's chambers aboard the ship. They played a recording of Dukhat's wherein he mentions that the humans will play a critical role in the upcoming Shadow War. Now, more than ever, Delenn seeks a way for the war to end. After at least a year of fighting, with the humans suffering one retreat or utter loss after another, Delenn and a few of her agents managed to arrange a meeting for Lenonn and some human representatives by way of the Narn Regime. Unfortunately, the meeting is attacked and Lenonn is killed. Both sides believe the other to be responsible, and all hope of peace dies with Lenonn. The two human representatives are captured, but after hearing one of them say a few Minbari words taught by Lenonn, Delenn allows them to leave unharmed. Unknown to her at the time, the two representatives were John Sheridan and Stephen Franklin. They could not see her face during the encounter. After nearly three years of fighting, the Minbari prepared to make their final assault on Earth itself. Delenn went to Kosh and Ulkesh, still dwelling in Dukhat's place, seeking their advice. They replied cryptically, telling her that "the truth points to itself." The Grey Council's cruiser is present with the rest of the massive Minbari fleet that bypasses Mars and attacks Earth in the Battle of the Line. As the last of Earth's defenses crumble before the Minbari onslaught, Delenn suggests bringing one of the humans aboard for questioning. She chooses a nearby Starfury and it is brought aboard the ship. The pilot is Jeffrey Sinclair, who is beaten, questioned, and then probed with a Triluminary. At that time, the Council discovered something shocking--Sinclair had a Minbari soul. Not just any soul, but the soul of Valen. Delenn easily convinced the Council to end the conflict. Rather than explain this revelation (which they feared might cause their entire society to collapse), they issued an order to surrender. The War was over. As for Sinclair, Delenn ordered that his memories be suppressed by means of a telepath.In the Beginning...Points of Departure During the War, Delenn's beloved father passed away. She later said that he died of a broken heart over seeing his people go to war with the humans.Grey 17 is Missing The Babylon Project Following the war, the Earth Alliance launched the Babylon Project in hopes of avoiding any future confrontations such as precipitated the Earth-Minbari War. Unfortunately, the Project took almost ten years to get off the ground, as the stations were repeatedly sabotaged before they could be completed. Finally, the fifth station, Babylon 5, went online in 2256. The Minbari Federation was the first to sign on and provided much of the funding for the station on the condition they would be allowed to choose the station commander. The Grey Council selected Jeffrey Sinclair, but did not reveal the reason why.Signs and Portents Delenn came aboard the station in the guise of a simple ambassador. She did not use her proper honorific title of Satai nor explained her connection to the Grey Council in any way. She quickly befriended Jeffrey Sinclair and was deeply impressed by his character, finding him to be very much like a Minbari. In 2257, Kosh was sent to the station to be the ambassador for the Vorlons. He nearly died when an assassin poisoned him as soon as he arrived. Delenn is dismayed when the evidence suggests it was Sinclair, so much so that she does not stand up for him when the Babylon 5 Advisory Council votes to hand him over to the Vorlons. Thankfully, Sinclair is able to prove his innocence. The real culprit was in fact a Minbari Assassin from the Wind Swords Clan. Delenn helps expose him and apologizes to Sinclair for the incident.The Gathering Delenn met the human telepath, Lyta Alexander, when Lyta was asked to be part of some negotiations Delenn was involved in.Divided Loyalties Beginnings Delenn quickly acclimates to her role as ambassador. The Minbari Federation is slowly turning from its isolationist position and embracing more trade, though by and large the process is slow. Delenn does what she can to encourage peace among the other worlds. In early 2258, she joins Earth in condemning the attack by the Narn Regime against a Centauri civilian colony at Ragesh 3.Midnight on the Firing Line A few weeks later, a strange alien ship drifts through the Jumpgate and is brought aboard the station. Delenn accompanies Sinclair to the Medlab where the ship's lone occupant was taken. She is horrified to discover that the alien is a Soul Hunter. She attempts to seize a PPG from Security Chief Michael Garibaldi and kill it on the spot but Garibaldi and Sinclair stop her. Afterwards, she apologizes for her hasty reaction, but explains to Sinclair the nature of the Soul Hunters and how they are an affront to the Minbari. A few hours later, she visits the Soul Hunter in the MedLab privately, demanding to know if he has any Minbari souls in his collection. The Soul Hunter mocks her beliefs regarding what happens to the souls. As they talk, he recognizes her--he was among the Soul Hunters who attempted to claim the soul of Dukhat. He knows she is a member of the Grey Council and asks why should would be there "playing ambassador." Troubled by his knowledge of her identity, Delenn leaves. The Soul Hunter escapes and kidnaps her from her quarters. Contrary to the mandates of his order, this Soul Hunter plans on murdering her and taking her soul that way. He begins draining her blood to kill her slowly. As she nears death, his machine allows him to glimpse some of her thoughts, and what he sees surprises him greatly. Fortunately, Sinclair is able to rescue her and kill the Soul Hunter. He takes her immediately to MedLab where Dr. Stephen Franklin (himself just recently transferred to the station) is able to save her. Awakening briefly, Delenn see Sinclair standing nearby and deliriously mutters, "we were right about you" before falling asleep again. After she recovers, Sinclair arranges for the dead Soul Hunter's collection to be given to her in secret. She cracks the globes containing them, releasing the souls from their captivity.Soul Hunter Delenn is sent an aide a few weeks later, a young acolyte named Lennier. She welcomes him in the same way Dukhat welcomed her, telling him it was alright to look up. She also explains that he is not to mention her connection to the Grey Council, nor use her title when addressing her. Lennier assists Delenn in putting on a Minbari Rebirth Ceremony during a week long series of festivities aimed at highlighting the different religious traditions of the races on the station.The Parliament of Dreams Beliefs and Deceptions Shaal Mayan comes to Babylon 5 in early 2258 as part of a tour that will eventually take her to Earth. After a poetry reading, Shaal comes with Delenn to her quarters to catch up. It is very late when she leaves. Just minutes after she does, she is viciously attacked and branded by unknown assailants, part of a wave of anti-alien assaults committed aboard the station. Delenn expresses her outrage and disgust over the attack to Sinclair personally. He assures her he will catch the assailants promptly. While the investigation continues, Delenn introduces Sinclair to an ambassador named Mila Shar. She is surprised when Sinclair gives them both the cold shoulder. She later learns that Sinclair's behavior was part of a ruse to get close to Malcolm Biggs, a human member of Homeguard responsible for coordinating the attacks. Delenn and Shaal (now recovered from her injuries) watch with G'Kar as Biggs and the other perpetrators are deported from the station.The War Prayer A few weeks later, Sinclair is kidnapped by a pair of human agents intent on finding out if he is hiding anything about the Battle of the Line. Delenn becomes aware of his absence and tries to help find him. Sinclair manages to escape his captors on his own, but their treatments left him delirious. Armed with a PPG, he takes a few shots at station personnel. Delenn ignores the warnings to stay away and confronts Sinclair directly. He raves about "knowing her," then snaps his delusion without harming her. Later that day, Sinclair visits Delenn in her quarters to thank her for the help. Unknown to Sinclair, another member of the Grey Council has come aboard, fearful their secret is on the verge of being exposed. Worried he might have remembered something they had suppressed, Delenn asks a few indirect questions, but Sinclair says he was merely delirious. After he leaves, the other Council member warns her that if he should ever remember, he would have to be killed to keep the secret. Delenn reluctantly states her agreement.And the Sky Full of Stars When the mass murdered known as Deathwalker is found on the station, Delenn is back on Minbar. Lennier contacts her with a message from Sinclair appealing for the Minbari Federation to vote for her to be held for trial on Babylon 5. Delenn instructs Lennier to vote in her place: but to vote against a trial, on orders from the Grey Council. She explains to Lennier that the Council does not wish to reveal that Deathwalker was being harbored for years by a Minbari clan, the Wind Swords (unknown to the Grey Council for years but discovered during the Earth-Minbari War). The Grey Council cannot endure the embarrassment of revealing the fact now.Deathwalker A short time later, Delenn is approached by M'Ola and Tharg, a couple who wish for Delenn to intercede on their behalf regarding their son, Shon. The boy is dying and Dr. Franklin wishes to operate despite the fact the family's religious beliefs prohibit the operation. Delenn is torn over the incident, as she believes deeply that their beliefs should be respected--yet she also knows that Dr. Franklin is doing what he believes is right, thus she feels her own beliefs prevent her from interfering.Believers A mysterious man named Morden comes to Babylon 5 and schedules a meeting with Delenn. Curious about him, Delenn learns that he has also scheduled a meeting with G'Kar, making her wonder if he is approaching all of the ambassadors. When he comes to meet her, he asks simply "What do you want?" As a member of the Grey Council, she was given a kind of implant by a Triluminary. The implant alerts her that Morden is in league with the Shadows. Concealing what she really knows, Delenn demands for Morden to leave immediately. She realizes that the time is almost at hand.Signs and Portents A man named Aldous Gajic contacts Delenn, letting her know that he will be arriving on the station shortly and hoping she will help him in a quest. Delenn is honored and moved over the request, as the man is a "true seeker," someone deeply revered among the Minbari. She asks Sinclair to provide a full honor guard for his arrival. Sinclair barely conceals his amusement when Gajic arrives and announces he is on a quest to find the Holy Grail. Delenn confronts Sinclair about this privately and he tells her that Gajic is probably the only "true seeker" in the human race. Delenn, amused, tells him he does not know himself very well. Sadly, Delenn can offer no information for Gajic. He is killed shortly thereafter, but a petty criminal whom Gajic reformed through his kindness takes up the quest after his passing. Delenn gives him a gift before he leaves with Gajic's body, wishing him well in his journeys.Grail About midway through the year, Shai Alyt Bramner, a great hero from the War, dies unexpectedly while on a tour outside the Federation. His clan, the Star Riders, insist on parading his remains through several sectors on a long march back to Minbar. Delenn is disgusted by this display, as it flagrantly goes against the stated wishes of Bramner himself. Before converting to the Warrior Caste and fighting in the war, Bramner had been an important priest in the Religious Caste, someone whom Delenn respected and admired very much. She meets Alyt Neroon, Bramner's former second-in-command, when he arrives with Bramner's body at Babylon 5. She confides her unease in the situation with Sinclair, who is trying to fight off emotions stirred up from the War. While Bramner's body is lying in state privately, Delenn has several of her closest agents stun the Minbari guards and steal the body. Pretending she knows nothing of what has happened, she secretly has the body cremated, intending to have the ashes scattered over Minbar per Bramner's original wishes. Her plan called for her to attempt to explain the disappearance as a miracle, but Neroon pushes a relentless investigation that even involves him briefly assaulting Sinclair. Delenn's plan goes awry when she is approached by Susan Ivanova about a young woman named Alisa Beldon, a human telepath whose talent has just surfaced. Not wanting Alisa to join the Psi Corps, Ivanova asks Delenn to talk about Minbari telepaths. During their conversation, Alisa reads Delenn's mind for a moment. Despite training on how to avoid such probes, Delenn cannot act quickly enough. Alisa realizes her part in the body's disappearance and tells Sinclair. After acknowledging her part to Sinclair privately, she decides to let Neroon know (also privately). She issues a direct order for him to remain silent about the incident and to apologize to Sinclair for her actions. Neroon, a loyal soldier, follows the command. Afterwards, Delenn arranges (per her request) for Alisa to be taken in by the Minbari, hoping she can serve as a bridge to better foster relations between her people and humans.Legacies Voices from the Past While Delenn successfully negotiates with Londo Mollari a treaty between their empires regarding Sector 119, strange events begin occurring on Epsilon 3. After the negotiations, Delenn is surprised when she arrives at her quarters and finds her old teacher, Draal. She welcomes him warmly and they catch up on old times well into the night. The following morning, over breakfast, Delenn asks Draal why he has been willing to talk about everything except why he has come to the station. Draal admits that he has become disillusioned and morose for his own people, and is "going to the sea of stars," a Minbari tradition fairly common among the elderly. Delenn is distressed, realizing it means she will never see him again. Draal, confident in his decision, tells her they should make the most of the time they have. She agrees and tries to keep a light heart, showing him much of the station. She even introduces him to Londo, who is feeling particularly cheerful.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I However, Draal never makes his planned trip. An excursion to the planet by Sinclair and Ivanova returns with an alien named Varn. Draal leads Delenn to the Medlab where Varn speaks to them briefly. Draal explains to Sinclair that he had heard Varn's voice calling to him the night before, though he does not clearly state that Varn mentioned needing a replacement, a new guardian for the Great Machine in the planet. After Sinclair leaves, Draal and Delenn are met by Londo, who offers to pilot them down to the planet with Varn. Delenn is surprised when he admits he knows just as well as she does that Varn expects someone to replace him--someone who will be remaining on the planet. He agrees to help anyway, but lets Delenn know that one day he will ask for a favor in return. Delenn knows Draal will be that someone. The trio spring Varn from the Medlab and make it to the planet, pursued by Michael Garibaldi. Draal takes his place in the heart of the Machine, stabilizing the planet and issuing an edict that all are forbidden from trying to claim it. Varn explains that Draal's mind will touch the stars themselves. Delenn says her good-byes and returns to the station. Once back, Garibaldi asks why Delenn chose to keep the command staff out of the loop. Delenn explains that she had to do it--otherwise, Sinclair would be the one in the Great Machine, and she knows his destiny lies elsewhere.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II Later in the year, Delenn is summoned to a meeting of the Council. She meets their cruiser in deep space and joins the Nine. The others let her know that at long last, they have decided to elect a real new leader for them. They have chosen her, as she is most widely traveled and experienced, not to mention the protege of Dukhat. Delenn says she does not think it is possible, referring to the prophecies regarding a transformation that is supposed to occur. She knows that if she accepts the role as leader, she will never undergo such a transformation, nor indeed even ever leave the Council's ship. She calls the Council together and states her desire to reject the leadership offer. The others question her actions, and she explains that her part to play in the prophecies is on Babylon 5 with the humans. She defends their importance and reiterates that the Second Shadow War is coming. The Council votes and by a narrow margin approves her decision. Afterwards, Delenn is given one of the Triluminary to be used for her inevitable transformation. She is grateful, though also mindful that her actions will almost certainly result her being expelled from the Council sooner or later.Babylon Squared The Change On December 30, 2258, Delenn finally finishes a device she had been building in her quarters all year--one that will allow her to undergo the prophesied transformation. She knows the timing must be right--when the Shadows have returned. She asks Lennier to go to Kosh and ask if indeed they have returned to their homeworld, Z'ha'dum. Kosh answers in the affirmative. Wishing to rid herself of any remaining threads of doubt about the Vorlons and the upcoming conflict, Delenn goes to see Kosh herself, insisting he reveal herself to him. Kosh steps out of his encounter suit, and as soon as she sees him all her doubts are erased. Knowing Sinclair has an important part to play of his own, Delenn tracks him down the following day and shows him the Triluminary, asking if he remembers it. He responds that he does, and he remembers some of what happened to him on the Line. Delenn offers to explain the whole truth to him. Sinclair explains that Garibaldi is missing and he cannot do anything else until he is found. Delenn understands, saying she can wait a little while but not too long. Returning to her quarters, Delenn inserts the Triluminary into the device. It begins constructing a chrysalis. Delenn waits in vain for Sinclair to arrive, but he is delayed. Delenn must enter the chrysalis before she can tell him anything. Lennier stands vigil over her, not knowing now she will emerge.Chrysalis Post-Metamorphasis Rough Transitions After being in a cocoon for over two weeks, Delenn finally emerged in mid January, 2259. When she first emerged, she was in constant pain, as her skin was still going through the final phases of her transformation. Lennier discovers her emergence and calls for Dr. Franklin, who comes immediately and is sworn to secrecy by Lennier. Dr. Franklin has little to offer in terms of aid, but Delenn does not actually require any and soon is completely transformed. She is now part human, with the most radical change being the growth of a full head of human hair. Delenn presents herself to the Babylon 5 Advisory Council, and to the new station commander, Captain John Sheridan. She explains to him that her transformation is part of a move to better understand humans so that their races can continue to build up their relations.Revelations Presumably, at this time, Lennier explains to Delenn how he told Sheridan and Ivanova the truth about Sinclair, the Battle of the Line, and the belief that humans have been sharing Minbari souls. Despite her intentions (and the prophecies of Valen), Delenn quickly discovers her change will bring one trial after another. The Minbari community on the station almost immediately expresses doubts about her, questioning whether she is truly Minbari anymore. Still adjusting to the changes in biology, she also experiences mood swings and periods of fatigue. Dr. Franklin insists on her coming in for regular check ups.A Distant Star Adjusting to the human characteristics would prove a long and bumpy road: Delenn had no idea how to care for her hair, which required some help from Susan Ivanova to get it ready in time for Londo Mollari's Ascension Day Party. She also apparently started having menstrual cramps, something unknown to Minbari women.Soul Mates Nevertheless, Delenn did what she could to adjust and acclimate herself, hoping all the while to better understand humans. She invites Captain Sheridan out to dinner. He is surprised, but agrees, offering to go to Fresh Air Restaurant. Before meeting him there, Delenn buys a human dress "guaranteed to turn heads." She and Sheridan enjoy each other's company immensely.A Race Through Dark Places In April, 2259, Turhan, the Emperor of the Centauri Republic, arrives on the station for a good will tour. Delenn is one of the ambassadors gathered at a reception to formally welcome him. Unfortunately, before he can arrive at this reception, Turhan suffers a major heart attack that leaves him near death. In the vacuum created by his impending death, factions within the Centauri Republic launch an attack on Quadrant 14, a Narn colony, conquering it completely. As a result, the Narn Regime officially declares war against the Republic, starting the Narn-Centauri War. Turhan dies a few hours later. That same day, Delenn receives a message from Jeffrey Sinclair, who is now acting as the leader of the Rangers on Minbar, training them for the upcoming Shadow War. He transfers control of the Rangers operating out of Babylon 5 to Delenn's control.The Coming of Shadows Soon afterwards, EarthForce sends a large division of Marines to the station, allegedly on their way to Io. Delenn is annoyed at the presence of such a huge force of fighting men on the station. A few of the Marines (having had too much to drink) harass and then threaten violence towards Delenn. She is saved by a Marine named "Dodger" and quickly alerts Michael Garibaldi. She is happy when the division moves out a few days later.GROPOS The Outcast Midway through the year, Delenn is recalled to the Grey Council to stand in judgment. Lennier insists on accompanying her, despite her warnings that in doing so he risks future repercussions. After arriving aboard the Grey Council's ship, she is informed that she has been cast out from among its ranks. She is allowed to appear before them to ask about her assignment as ambassador to Babylon 5. She is shocked to learn that Neroon has replaced her--giving the Warrior Caste an unprecedented advantage in the Council. Neroon angrily tells her that it was the e Warrior Castes's right, as they fought and died in the Earth War only to have it end in surrender. He rejects the notion that humans are being born with Minbari souls. Despite their displeasure with her, the Council allows her to stay at Babylon 5. Neroon in particular believes she is where she belongs. On her way back to the station, Delenn learns that Captain Sheridan has been kidnapped by a strange alien race. Delenn is able to identify the aliens as the Streib and gives Cmdr. Ivanova coordinates for their homeworld. She then accompanies an assault force led by the EAS Agamemnon that successfully rescues the captain.All Alone in the Night As the Narn-Centauri War heats up, G'Kar relates stories of Centauri atrocities, particularly their targeting of civilian vessels. He appeals to the Minbari Federation for assistance. Delenn is troubled by the reports, but points out that G'Kar many times vowed never to rest until all the Centauri were wiped out. He understands that his actions make it difficult to ask for help, but offers to beg if that is what he has to do. Delenn tells him that her people are tired of fighting, tired of wars, and they will not want be dragged into another one. She offers to do what she can to bring political pressure upon the Centauri, but G'Kar states it is far too late for that. That same day, Sheridan approaches Delenn with an alternative means to assist them. He suggests pooling their resources to bring in food and medical supplies to Narn territories, then smuggle out refugees. Delenn agrees to help and they explain the plan to G'Kar, who is grateful but now convinced his people are fighting a losing war.Acts of Sacrifice A few weeks later, Sheridan shoots and kills a Minbari warrior on the station. Another Minbari witness, Ashan, claims that Sheridan gunned him down in cold blood after the warrior offered to surrender. Delenn and Lennier attempt to question Ashan about the veracity of his claims, but he refuses to speak with Delenn, calling her a "freak." Delenn cannot believe Sheridan is capable of cold blooded murder, but is not ready to believe Ashan would tell a lie, as that is a serious taboo in Minbari culture that would blacken his entire clan. As Delenn prepares the dead warrior to be sent back, she discovers that both he and Ashan are of the same clan: the Third Fane of Chudomo, the same clan as Lennier's. They both realize Ashan is lying to save his Clan's honor--the one thing that would compel him to lie. The Federation soon requests that Ashan be sent back to Minbar. Without his presence for Sheridan to rebut, he knows his credibility will be shattered forever. He asks Delenn for help, and she agrees to give it. They set up Ashan to confess to the truth--the Clan elders set up a plot to frame Sheridan, resentful that he had been given command of the station. A grateful Sheridan makes a deal with Delenn to prevent Lennier and his entire Clan from being disgraced: if Ashan admits the truth of the attack, Sheridan will not make him disclose the details behind it. Delenn happily accepts.There All the Honor Lies When an ISN film crew comes aboard for a special segment, Delenn agrees to an interview. When Cynthia Torqueman asks her some rather pointed questions about her transformation (specifically as to whether it is not an affront to the humans killed by the Minbari in the War that a Minbari leader now has human hair), Delenn is overwhelmed by the experience and breaks down in tears.And Now For a Word While she found the interview unsettling, Delenn did come to appreciate Earth news outlets to an extent, particularly a section in Universe Today called "Eye on Minbari" that often had some interesting stories she had not been privy to directly from her people.Divided Loyalties Revelations and Inquisitions Kosh comes to Delenn and alerts her that Sheridan has detained Morden, whom they both know is an agent of the Shadows. They go to see him and insist he be released immediately. Sheridan, seeking to find out what happened to his wife (knowing she and Morden were on the same ship that allegedly exploded), refuses to cater to their request without an explanation. Kosh agrees and they head to Delenn's quarters. She reveals what she knows about the Shadows--she tells about the Last Great Shadow War 10,000 years before, the Great War 1,000 years earlier, and the inevitable Second Shadow War that looms. She explains about the First Ones and how the Vorlons are the last of them aside from the Shadows. Kosh then reveals to Sheridan the truth about the Icarus, his wife's ship. The ship arrived on Z'ha'dum and awakened a few hibernating Shadows. Those who would not serve them (like Morden) were killed. Delenn then tells Sheridan that Morden is always in the presence of one or more Shadows (who can be invisible), and if Sheridan persists in keeping Morden locked up the Shadows will have to reveal themselves. She explains that the one advantage the side of Light has is that the Shadows do not know they are aware of them, an advantage they will need if they have any hope. A pained Sheridan agrees to cut Morden loose, but goes to Kosh and insists he teach him how to fight and beat the Shadows.In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum What Delenn does not tell Sheridan is that she knows it is possible Sheridan's wife, Anna, is alive on Z'ha'dum. She withholds this because she knows that if he believed it was even possible she was alive, he would go immediately there to find her.Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? Not long afterwards, Delenn decides to invite Sheridan over for a traditional Minbari meal. She asks Lennier to prepare it, and given a guest of Sheridan's stature, the rituals required have him cook and prepare for two days straight. Sheridan is happy to join them for the meal, but during one of the meditation periods dozes off. He is alerted by C&C of a problem involving a Markab transport and has to leave before finishing (but happily after all the rituals are completed so Lennier does not have to start over). The situation with the Markab transport is far worse than anyone could have imagined. A deadly plague known as Drafa has swept across the Markab people, striking down young and old. The Markabs believe the disease only strikes down the impure, so their ambassador persuades all two thousand of them to seal themselves into a remote area of the station. While Dr. Franklin and his staff try desperately to find a cure, Delenn and Lennier decide to administer to the Markabs, who are all terrified over their plight. She goes to Sheridan and personally makes the request to be sealed in with the Markabs. Sheridan at first refuses, as they still do not know if the disease can affect non-Markabs. Delenn insists and Sheridan bows in, saddened to think she may not walk out. Delenn and Lennier enter the quarantined area and offer what comfort they can to the Markab people. Unfortunately, confining themselves together in one place only helps spread the disease faster. Delenn and Lennier have to watch as every single one dies before their eyes. Franklin discovers a cure but is too late to save a single one. Sheridan comforts Delenn, overwhelmed with grief over the great tragedy.Confessions and Lamentations In October, Delenn is contacted by Lyta Alexander, who is back on the station. Lyta asks Delenn to accompany her in approaching the command staff, as she expresses she does not trust them individually. Delenn honors her request, not inquiring further about what has Lyta so suspicious. She also shares another tender moment with Sheridan (after a bit of confusion over some gaps in her vocabulary), and they both realize they are developing feelings for one another.Divided Loyalties In the final days of the Narn-Centauri War, Delenn is contacted by Draal via the Great Machine. He invites her and Sheridan to come to Epsilon 3 for a visit (he also appeared to Sheridan separately). The Machine had restored his youth and vigor. Sheridan and Delenn journey down to the planet. Draal greets them and offers the services of the Great Machine in the upcoming War. During their meeting, he is alerted to distress calls and tells them they are needed back on the station--the Centauri have begun orbital bombardment of Narn itself. When the news breaks on the station, mass riots erupt. Sheridan has a security team escort Delenn back to her quarters. Four days later, the Londo Mollari calls a session of the Babylon 5 Advisory Council and the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, announcing that the Narn Regime has offered complete and unconditional surrender to the Centauri Republic. As one of the terms of the surrender, Londo insists G'Kar (now stripped of his rank) return to Narn for trial. Sheridan announces that G'Kar has requested sanctuary on the station and that he has granted it. Delenn announces that the Minbari Federation will support Sheridan's decision. Afterwards, Delenn, Kosh, and Michael Garibaldi introduce Sheridan to the Rangers (Garibaldi had been alerted to their presence by Sinclair the same time he alerted Delenn). Delenn transfers joint control of the Rangers in that area to Sheridan.The Long, Twilight Struggle Kosh, however, realizes he has concerns regarding Delenn: he wants to be sure that she is indeed "the right person in the right place at the right time." He insists she submit to an Inquisitor--and that her life will depend on her passing his tests. She approaches Sheridan and requests for an isolated area be sealed off for the test and that the Inquisitor be allowed to come aboard without any trouble. Then she goes alone to have her test. The Inquisitor has Delenn put Pain rings on, using them to bring her pain for incorrect answers. However, he only really asks one question: "who are you?" Delenn struggles to find the answer he seeks, but is unable to satisfy him. After several hours of torturous inquisition, he briefly leaves her just as Lennier comes looking for her. He tries to get her to leave, but she insists she must see it through to the end. Lennier then goes and alerts Sheridan, who comes alone to find her. The Inquisitor seizes Sheridan and begins torturing him. Seeing this, Delenn confronts him, telling him to return his attentions to her. He asks her if she is willing to die for him, and she replies that "life is her cause," that one life or a billion was all the same. The Inquisitor is pleased, allowing them both to leave and telling him that they are indeed "the right people."Comes the Inquisitor Stirred on by their victories, the Centauri Republic soon begins a series of violent campaigns against several other of its neighbors. When Sheridan offers sanctuary to a Narn heavy-cruiser, a firefight erupts outside the station involving a Centauri battle cruiser. The Centauri ship is destroyed, but the Earth Alliance insists Sheridan offer a formal apology in the Gardens before a host of ambassadors and others. Delenn and Kosh await in one isolated corner of the Zen Garden when suddenly the core shuttle carrying Sherian explodes. He manages to dive out, but is falling too quickly for anyone to rescue him. Delenn appeals to Kosh, asking him to save Sheridan. Kosh complies, stepping out of his encounter suit and revealing himself as a being of light to all assembled. He flies up and rescues Sheridan. Afterwards, Delenn explains to Sheridan how the Vorlons have been visiting the younger races for many thousands of years, arguably "manipulating" them so they will respond favorably when they see them. Kosh only appeared to some, not all of those in the garden, however. Delenn warns Sheridan that his appearance will be an alarm to the Shadows, but it was a risk they had to take.The Fall of Night The Second Shadow War Appearances * TV Movies (3) * Babylon 5 (89 episodes) References External Links * * Delenn at Wikipedia * Delenn at The Internet Movie Database Category:People Category:Minbari Category:Grey Council Category:Ambassadors